Truth Beneath The Rose
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: “Sometimes… plans go astray.” Those were the words of my father, Captain John Silver. Truer words have never been spoken, especially when the new cabin boy comes between my father, Flint’s trove, and me. First story in the Treasure Hunter Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters... If I did, I'd probably have this story happen. **

* * *

"Follow Bones and bring me that map," a rough, masculine voice ordered.

"Aye, Captain," I answered and ran across the deck.

I hopped into one of the longboats and started it up. My father, the captain, smiled approvingly as the boat lowered from the ship. I unfurled the sail of the boat and shot forward, heading down to the planet Bones' ship was on a crash course for. Of course, I knew I'd arrive long before he did, possibly a full day sooner. I looked around as I flew. I saw a kid on a solar surfer and smiled softly. I remembered doing things like that when I was just a little girl. I landed my boat at the end of a pier and jumped out, tying it down. I dusted off my black pants as I stood and began walking up the pier. I noticed a sign for a local inn.

"That'll do," I mumbled and ran towards the building at the top of the pier.

Once at the building, I opened the door to find a full restaurant with one woman bustling about.

"How can I help you," the woman asked; her nametag read 'Sarah.'

"Uh… I'm looking for a room for the night," I answered.

"Sure, no problem. I'll set it up for you in just a moment. If you could just wait over there, that'd be great."

I nodded and sat in the chair Sarah had nodded towards. About twenty minutes later, the woman was still bustling around. I dug my hand into my jacket pocket and started fiddling with one of the gizmos my father had given me to tinker with.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm just so busy," Sarah told me apologetically.

"It's fine, ma'am. I don't mind," I answered.

She walked over to a man and served him, holding a short conversation.

"I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think he's made a turn," Sarah said, talking about her son.

In the next second, the door burst open.

"Mrs. Hawkins," a couple of robotic police called.

I turned my head away and covered my face with my jacket, slipping out of sight. One of the main things about my job was making sure no authority figure ever knew what I looked like, so I could continue to stay free. My dad always made sure I was never suspected of anything.

"Jim," Sarah yelled.

I made my way to the women's restroom and shut the door behind me. I pressed my back against the thick, wooden door and closed my eyes, barely daring to breathe. I remained silent for ten minutes, straining my ears. I could only hear muffled speech with the occasional sound of Sarah yelling her son's name.

"You take care now. Let's motor," the police said and I peeked out the door of the restroom.

The main room was silent for a moment before the other customers started their conversations again. Sarah was quietly scolding her son across the room as I made my way back to the seat I was in before. I was beginning to dislike this little excursion. If the police were involved, I would have a lot of trouble finding Bones or the map. Sarah walked over to me after her son disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'll prepare a room for you immediately," she said, a tired look in her eyes.

I nodded and she led me upstairs, to one of the guest rooms. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the device from before out of my pocket. It was a simple, mechanical sphere my father had given me so I could practice my skills when I wasn't working on the ship. I continued tinkering with the gadget for hours, until I heard the sound of thunder rumbling.

"It'll be difficult to hear Bones in this weather. Might as well go and keep a look out," I mumbled.

I climbed out my window and used the lattice along the wall to climb up to the roof. It was just like climbing into the rigging of a ship, only easier. I walked along the roof, staring up at the sky. I could hear Sarah talking to a man from inside. I assumed the man was a friend of hers.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like- felon… fellow… fellow like Jim," the man said.

"Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well, he's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet he's failing at school, he's constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know what to do, Delbert. I've tried everything," Sarah answered.

I walked around the corner and sighed. I was beginning to feel sorry for the inn-keeper. Sure, I was a bad kid, by most standards, but my father was proud of my accomplishments. As I turned the corner, I saw Sarah's son, Jim, sitting on the roof.

"Who are you," he asked

"The name's Ember," I answered.

Things were silent for a few moments between us.

"T'ain't my place to say, but your mom is worried about ya," I finally said.

"What do you care?"

"Growin' up without a mother, I guess I just feel sympathy for her."

The boy shrugged and looked away, a scowl on his face. I leaned against an upraised section of the roof.

"Eh, who be I to interfere with the lives of an inn-keeper and her boy," I mumbled.

Jim glanced over at me and I allowed a slight smile to adorn my features.

"So, you staying here with your dad or something," he asked after a moment.

"Actually, he's out working. I'm staying here for the night by myself."

Jim nodded, but said nothing more. I pushed myself of the wall, just as clanking and sputtering could be heard. Jim and I looked up as a spaceship came falling into view. I mentally swore, immediately recognizing it. Bones had come earlier than I had anticipated. Jim ran forward, sliding off the roof, and took off towards the ship.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder as her ran.

I bit my lower lip before following after him. I knew I'd probably regret showing my face to Bones, but I needed to get that map from him.

"Hey, Mister," Jim called as we neared the ship. "Mister, you're okay in there, right?"

A clawed hand slammed against the window and Jim jumped back. I allowed my long brown hair to fall in front of my face, hiding my identity as best I could. A man like a salamander fell out of the ship, along with a chest, and started coughing. He sounded as if he was dying and I resisted the urge to smirk at my handiwork. Bones grabbed Jim by the collar of his black jacket and pulled him close.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him," Bones asked. "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself."

As he spoke, his neck elongated, causing Jim to move back. My jaw set at the lizard's words. He let go of Jim and grabbed the chest.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya," the inn-keeper's boy asked.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I-argh!"

He fell to the ground, coughing again. I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out.

"Not far off from that, old man," I muttered venomously.

Jim scrambled to help the salamander and picked up the chest.

"Let me get that for you," I offered.

"I got it. Just help me carry him," Jim answered.

I growled under my breath and took Bones' other side. We began up the path to the inn.

"Mom's gonna _love_ this," Jim muttered as the rain began to pour down.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as we got to the door, it opened and there was a flash of lightning.

"James Pleiades Hawkins," Sarah yelled.

"Mom, he's hurt… bad," Jim answered as we walked in with Bones.

He carefully lowered the salamander to the ground while the dog-like man, Delbert, shut the front door. I let Bones drop where he was.

"Me chest, lad," he beckoned and Jim pushed it towards him.

Bones unlocked the chest and pulled out a sphere wrapped in cloth. I knew it was the map. I almost swore at my rotten luck.

"He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this," Bones said.

"Who's coming," Jim asked.

The old salamander pulled Jim by his collar again.

"The cyborg," he whispered. "Beware the cyborg."

With that, he took his last breath, slumping on the floor. He left the cloth-wrapped map in Jim's hand. I'd have stepped forward and snatched the sphere, had it not been for the engine and lights from outside.

"Oh, blast it all," I muttered.

Jim ran to the window to peek outside and I ran to anther part of the room, hiding. Jim ran off with his mother and Delbert, up the stairs. Just seconds later, the crew busted through the front door. I stepped out from where I was hiding and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Em, there ya are," my father said as I walked forward.

I stood beside him and watched as the crew destroyed the inn, setting it ablaze. We went outside and watched it burn to the ground.

"Our crew can't do anything without destroying the place, can they," I asked.

"Just being thorough, Em."

"The map's not in there. The boy has it now."

"Boy?"

"Inn-keeper's son. The lizard gave him the map," I muttered.

"Blast it all!"

"That's what I said."

My father called the crew back and we all went back to the ship. The crew passed on all the information they could give and I told my report as well. Once my dad and I were alone, we sat on the couch in his living quarters. He draped one arm over my shoulders and used his mechanical one to adjust his hat.

"Now what do we do," I asked, leaning back. "The boy's got the map and we don't know where he is."

"We'll just have to find him and take the map," my dad answered.

"Those idiots I call family destroyed their home, something I don't want to have to do again."

I gave a quick whistle and a small, transparent, pink blob came floating across the room. He snuggled up against me and licked my cheek before settling in my hand.

"Hey, Morphy," I cooed, rubbing my finger against him.

He changed his form to look like Bones' spaceship, asking what had happened in his own, unspoken way.

"Bones is gone and he gave the map to some boy he met. If everyone could have waited two blasted minutes, I'd have gotten the map from him and been on my way back to the ship right now," I answered, my hands clenching into fists.

"I think you should be getting some shut-eye, lass," my father suggested.

I gave a quiet sigh before nodding and stood up.

"Goodnight, Dad. See you bright and early," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rest up, Ember," he answered as I walked away, towards the bedroom I had in his quarters.

I'd slept late the next day, something I never did. Upon realizing this, I threw the blanket off of me and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on a pair of loose, black pants and a khaki shirt before throwing on my black jacket. It was much like my father's, only smaller. I pulled on the brown work-boots I always wore on the ship and pulled my hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face and away from my deep green eyes. I ran out of my room as fast as I could, only to run into my dad just a little ways down the hall. He threw his arms around me and laughed heartily.

"Dad, why'd you let me sleep in," I asked.

He ignored my question, going on to say something much more interesting.

"Em, we're getting that treasure," he bellowed, finally setting me down.

I stared at him, wide-eyed, for a moment.

"What?"

"The boy figured out what the map was. He had to. There's gonna be a ship leaving at the beginnin' of next month and I'll get us in as the crew!"

A grin formed on my lips and I laughed with my father.

"That's great! We're just a few months away from Flint's trove," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month, my father worked hard to get everyone in as an upstanding crew. He somehow did it and our whole crew would begin working on the RLS Legacy. On the day of the launch, I could hardly keep from grinning as I worked in the back of the kitchen. At one point, I heard my father talking to the new cabin boy in the main part of the galley.

"Ya know, I got myself a pup about your age," he said. "Em, come out here."

I set down the dishes I was cleaning and ran through the door, a smile on my lips. The person I saw made me stop in my tracks.

"Jim," I asked in shock.

"Ember," he replied in the same way.

I'd known he'd had the map, but I never expected him to join a crew and sail across the galaxy.

"Ah, so you two know each other," my dad said.

"That's your dad," Jim asked, pointing to my father.

I nodded and turned to see what the source of the wonderful aroma in the room was. I found my answer in the large cauldron above the fire.

"You made bonzabeast stew? Awesome," I exclaimed and grabbed a bowl for myself.

I sat on the counter and began eating as Jim pulled a fresh purp out of a barrel.

"You know, these purps, they're kinda like the one's back home, on Montressor. You ever been there," he asked my father.

"Ah, can't says I have, Jimbo," my dad answered.

"I had to travel alone when I came last month. Dad was coming back from another voyage at the time," I added, taking another bite from my stew.

"Come to think of it, just before I left, I met the old guy who was, um, kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his. Ember helped me bring him back to the inn," Jim continued. "What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones."

I ate more of my stew, trying to hold back my anger at the boy's accusations. Of course, he was right, but he certainly shouldn't have thought of us. I gave Morph the rest of my lunch, suddenly having lost my appetite.

"Bones," my father asked. "Bones? T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roaming this port."

I high-pitched whistle could then be heard from on-deck.

"Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch," Dad said, carefully pushing Jim out of the way. "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

Jim disappeared up the stairs and I turned to my dad.

"He's the boy I told you about," I said and he nodded. "Can I go up and watch, too?"

As many times as I had worked on a ship, I still loved the launch most of all.

"A'course, Em! Do me a favor and keep an eye on him. I don't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't."

"Aye, Captain," I answered with a smile and ran up the stairs.

I went up on-deck and soon found Jim, right after a working crew member ran into him. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the main mast, out of the way. He stumbled from how quickly I'd pulled him and ran into me. I was pressed with my back against the mast; Jim only inches in front of my face. I pushed him back before standing up straight.

"Try to keep out of the crew's way, rookie," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Jim answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

The ship started rising and I could feel myself levitating. I looked over at Jim to see him flailing his arms, trying to stay upright. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I did that same thing my first couple of times taking off, before my dad got me used to it. The artificial gravity was activated and I landed easily on both feet. Jim fell and landed softly on all fours. He quickly stood up, hoping no one had seen his blunder.

"You've got better balance than I did when I started out. How many times have you been on a ship," I asked.

"This is the first," Jim answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, now? You've got good balance, Mr. Hawkins."

Jim glanced up at me with a slight smile.

"Thanks. I go solar surfing a lot back home."

"I noticed."

"Wait, you weren't there when the-"

"Yeah, I was. Brace yourself," I interrupted and the ship took off.

"Whoa," Jim called as he struggled to keep his balance on the moving ship.

It soon slowed to an average, steady pace and I grinned back at Jim.

"Come on," I called and ran towards the shrouds, climbing into them.

Jim hoisted himself up and walked along the ropes, staring around at the sights.

"I love the launch," I whispered breathily and Jim chuckled.

Soon after, a group of space orcas floated around us. Jim was awestruck, watching as they drifted along. One came so close that Jim and I could see the lines of its iris. Some time after the whales were gone, I glanced back to see my father talking to Captain Amelia.

"Jimbo! Ember," he called.

I jumped down from the shrouds and ran to stand in front of my dad; Jim stayed where he was.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Meet me in the galley, lass."

I nodded and ran downstairs while Jim was given his assignment, swabbing the deck. I chuckled as I made it to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. My father came downstairs soon after and walked up to me, the gears in his mechanical parts whirring.

"Ember, I got a job for ya," he said.

"Aye, Captain. What's the job," I asked.

"I want ya to make friends with the new cabin boy, get him to trust ya. Keep him off our trail."

"I think I can manage that."

"That'a girl," my dad said with a laugh, ruffling my hair.

He began working in the kitchen and I helped pull out the things he'd need to make dinner. About ten minutes later, he sent me upstairs with a bowl of scraps.

"Go check on Jimbo, will ya? And throw these out while you're up there," he said.

I nodded and walked upstairs with the bowl in my hands. As soon as I was on-deck, I saw Mr. Scroop lift Jim by the collar of his jacket. Jim said something to anger the spider-like man and he slammed the boy against the mast. I dropped the bowl of scraps and ran forward, pushing my way through the crowd of crew members.

"Mr. Scroop, release him," I ordered, a harsh look in my eyes.

Mr. Scroop ignored me and raised a claw to Jim's throat, looking for blood.

"Any last words, cabin boy," he asked.

There was a look of fear in Jim's eyes. I jumped onto the ledge of the metal stand holding the mast up.

"Let him go," I yelled, working to pry his claw off of Jim's jacket.

The next thing I knew, my father had put a clamp on Mr. Scroop's other claw.

"Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze it real hard," he asked, doing so to the captured claw.

Mr. Scroop cringed in pain, dropping Jim to the floor. I jumped down, landing beside him, and helped him up.

"What's all this, then," the first mate, Mr. Arrow, called while coming down the stairs.

I hated him for taking my title and making me a kitchen maid.

"Compose yourself," I mumbled to Jim, standing tall beside him.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

I glared venomously at Mr. Scroop, as did my father.

"Transparently," the spider answered.

Arrow walked away and everyone disbanded. Before Mr. Scroop could go too far, I grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look me in the eyes. I made sure Jim was out of earshot before I spoke.

"Don't defy me like that again, Scroop. Always remember who the real first mate on this ship is," I whispered darkly before walking back over to where Jim and my father were.

"Jimbo, I gave you a job," Dad yelled, holding up the mop.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing," Jim started.

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph, Em? Keep and eye on this pup and let me know if there be anymore distractions."

"Aye, sir," I answered as my father walked back downstairs.

Morph's eyes grew larger, following Jim around and I chuckled. I began picking up the scraps I had dropped and threw them over the side of the ship.

"Hey, uh, thanks for what you did back there," Jim mumbled.

I looked over at him with a small smile.

"No problem. And don't worry about Mr. Scroop. He's always in a bad mood," I answered, causing Jim to chuckle.

I climbed into the shrouds and watched him as he worked.

"You're on ships all the time, aren't you," he asked after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah. I usually go with Dad and, since he's a cook, he's always on voyages. It's a lot of fun, really."

"What's it like living on a ship?"

"Honestly, I love it. It's the only thing I've ever known. The crew taught me everything I know. They're like family to me."

"You've never lived anywhere but on a ship," Jim asked.

"Nope, but that doesn't bother me any. I find more fun in it," I answered with a smile.

Jim continued his work, occasionally holding small conversations with me. I was actually surprised when I got him to laugh a few times. It seemed like Dad's plan would go off without a hitch.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, Jim, Morph and I were on the quarter deck. I was sitting up in the shrouds, staring out at the sky, while Jim was finishing up his job. Morph had even helped, turning into a miniature mop.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Jim," I said as Morph turned into his original form.

Jim just chuckled and leaned against his mop.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh," he said, "Making new friends, like that spider psycho."

I watched as Morph turned into a miniature of Mr. Scroop.

"Spider psycho! Spider psycho," he repeated. I found it cute.

"A little uglier," Jim answered.

Morph changed the face to look maniacal, cackling wickedly.

"Pretty close," Jim said and I started laughing quietly.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles," my dad said while coming up the stairs with a bowl of scraps. He threw the bits of food overboard. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece," he finished and I chuckled.

"Um, look, I, uh… what you did… Thanks," Jim mumbled, finally finding the words he was looking for.

"Didn't your pap ever teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

Jim turned away from my father and mopped faster, moving closer to the shrouds I was in.

"Your father's not the teaching sort, is he," I asked.

"No. He was more the 'taking off and then never coming back' sort," Jim answered as he stopped mopping and leaned against the side of the ship.

I glanced at my dad, who had a slightly sympathetic look on his face. He walked over and leaned next to Jim while I moved lower in the shrouds, almost on the edge.

"Sorry, lad," my father said.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine."

The way Jim spoke told me that he was far from 'just fine.' I sighed quietly and glanced up at my dad again. He had a knowing look in his eye.

"Well, since the captain has put you with me, like it or not, Em and I will be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble," he said.

"What," Jim demanded.

"I won't be letting you out of my sight," I added and Jim turned to me, a glare in his eyes.

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say-so," Dad finished.

"Don't do me any favors!"

"You can be sure of that, Jimbo."

I put my hand on Jim's shoulder, gaining his attention again.

"You can be sure of that," I said with a smirk.

I could see the anger glowing in his eyes and had to resist the urge to smile widely Once my dad walked away, Jim started talking again.

"Why bother," he asked.

"Huh," I questioned.

"Why do you and Silver bother to try and teach me? It won't work."

"You'd be surprised, Jim. I can't tell what Dad's reason could be, but mine is this. One day, your life will flash before your eyes. You might as well make sure it's worth watching."

With that, I left Jim to think over what I'd just told him. I walked down to the galley to find my dad cleaning up, humming an old, familiar tune as he did.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted with a smile.

"Em? What're ya doing down here," he asked.

"Thought I'd help you out, but it looks like you're just about done. I left Jim too deep in thought to cause trouble."

"Did ya now? How so?"

"I told him one of the old proverbs you used to tell me."

My father smiled before turning back to wiping down the counter.

"Hey, Dad… why'd you decide to teach Jim," I asked after a moment.

"Now where'd that come from?"

"Jim asked me. I gave him my reason, but I want to know yours."

"To keep him out of trouble. I gotta work him so he don't got time to snoop around," my dad answered.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't kill him. I actually get along with this cabin boy."

I pushed myself off the counter an gave my dad a hug before leaving to go to the crew's sleeping quarters.

"Em, your bed's over there," Mr. Turnbuckle said, pointing one of his tentacles towards the back corner of the room.

There I saw an extra sheet hung up as a curtain, to give me a little more privacy, seeing as I was the only girl there.

"Thanks guys," I said before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week mostly consisted of making sure Jim was working hard. Dad had him scrape the urchins off the hull of the ship and made sure there were always dishes to be done. For the most part, Jim was defiant. He either started arguments with my father or gave him an attitude that would normally get him keel-hauled. Of course, I joined in when it came to keeping the cabin boy busy, but I also kept him company while he worked. I'd talk to him while we washed dishes or helped Dad prepare the meals. I hadn't made much progress in the friendship department, though. Jim was still very aloof.

One night, Dad tried to teach the boy how to make a good, sturdy knot. I watched him from on-deck. Jim made the knot and escaped before my father could even finish the demonstration. He walked along the edge of the ship, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Looks like you're pretty good with a knot, Mr. Hawkins," I said with a small smile, walking alongside him, though still on-deck.

"Whatever," he mumbled, causing me to frown.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him so that he was looking me in the eyes.

"When I speak to you, I expect a decent response, cabin boy," I said with authority in my voice.

"Look who's talking, kitchen maid," Jim answered, raising his voice slightly.

This caught me off guard and I released his arm, my eyes slightly widened. Jim walked away while I simply stared after him. I'd forgotten my place on this ship and acted like the first mate of my crew, rather than the kitchen maid Jim knew me as. I sighed and smacked my forehead at my stupidity. I should have known better than to make a mistake like that.

After a few more weeks of the hard work Jim was given, I noticed the look in my father's eyes changing. I knew he felt bad for working the boy to the bone. On one occasion, Dad and I found Jim asleep in the galley. He had cleaned very single dish my dad has placed in front of him. My father draped his jacket over Jim's sleeping form and we left the galley.

"You know, Dad, it couldn't hurt to cut back a little. I think I'm finally getting through to him, so we don't really have to worry about him snooping around," I whispered when we were on-deck.

My dad nodded his head, obviously thinking over what I had suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, Dad decided to take my advice. He cut back a little on Jim's work, allowing him more time to hang out with me. Over the next month, Jim had gotten much closer to my father and me. He didn't act out as much when told to do a job and he often helped me with my work if he had free time.

One day, I was walking around the ship and noticed a loose solar said. One corner of it was flapping wildly and my eyes widened. The sails were fragile and couldn't be allowed to tear. I ran down to the galley, where I found Jim wiping down the counters.

"Jim, come with me," I called, kicking off my boots and running back upstairs.

"What's going on," he asked, running after me.

"I need you to help me fix the sails."

I hoisted myself up into the shrouds and began climbing up the ropes. The reason I had removed my boots before was so I could climb better. Jim followed behind me, barely keeping up. We climbed up to the topmast trestle tree and I could see the waving sail was the main-topgallant sail.

"Ember, how do you plan to fix it," Jim asked.

"It's not difficult. I just need you to keep me steady while I tie it back down," I answered.

"What? You mean you don't' have the balance to do this?"

"I've never had to do it alone. Didn't want to try now. I just need you to stand on the yard and hold onto the mast or something. I'm going to start out and I'll just need you to hold onto me while I reach out for the sail. Simple as that."

Jim nodded after a second and grabbed onto the mast with one arm while holding my arm at the elbow. I started across, walking along the yard. I slowly slid further through his grasp as I went along, until only our hands were touching. It was at that point I wished I had brought some rope. I was just out of reach of the sail that continued to snap at me.

"Jim," I called, "I'm going to let get and grab the sail."

I didn't turn to see his expression. It would have made me nervous, something I couldn't risk at the time. I slipped my fingers out of Jim's hand and reached for the sail. Just as I was about to grab it, it snapped at me and I lost my balance.

"Ember," Jim yelled as I started to fall backwards.

I screamed as loud as my lungs could bear to. I was sure I was going to die at that moment, and when I was so close to finding Flint's trove with my father. I then felt an iron vice on my wrist, keeping me from falling to my demise. I looked up to see Jim with a fearful look in his eyes. He was sprawled across the yard, on arm wrapped around it and the other holding onto me.

"Ember," I heard my dad call from below.

I looked down to see him staring up at me. I then noticed someone staring up the shrouds very quickly. I figured it was Mr. Scroop, as he was the fastest. Jim grunted as he struggled to pull me up. Once he had me high enough, I hoisted myself up, straddling the yard. Jim put his hands on my shoulders, as if to make sure I wouldn't fall again. At that moment, Mr. Scroop came onto the yard.

"Out of the way, cabin boy," he ordered.

I shook my head, keeping him from moving Jim by force.

"I'm fine. I've got a job to do, though. Jim, hold me steady," I answered.

He gave me an incredulous look, but I stood before he could protest. Jim put his hands on my waist as I grabbed the solar sail. I pulled it back with all my strength and straddled the yard again, working to tie the sail down. Mr. Scroop reached across Jim, giving me extra rope to use. Once the sail was secured, I turned to the two of them.

"Mr. Scroop, you can go back down. Tell Dad I'm fine and that the sail's been taken care of. I'll go down with Jim and make sure he makes it down safely."

Mr. Scroop nodded before heading back down to the deck. Jim and I slowly moved back to the topmast trestle tree and I grabbed onto the shrouds. Jim didn't move at first.

"Jim, I want you to go down before me. Please, be careful," I told him.

He nodded a bit shakily before starting down the ropes. Once at the bottom, he helped me off the shrouds and onto the deck. I didn't let go of his shoulders once my feet were firmly on the ground, though.

"And now the debilitating fear sets in," I mumbled.

"What," Jim started to ask, but my knees gave out and he had to hold me up so that I wouldn't fall.

He slowly lowered to the floor while I clutched his shirt with white knuckles.

"Ember, what's wrong," Jim asked in a panicked tone, but I couldn't answer.

Now that I wasn't focusing solely on the job I had, my body was reacting to the near-death experience. I rested my head on Jim's chest and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear the air pump on my father's mechanical leg as he hurried over to where we were.

"Silver, I don't know what's wrong," Jim called, his voice still shaky.

"She's in shock, lad. Used to happen all the time when she worked in the rigging," my dad answered.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. Just calm her down."

I could hear murmuring from all around and assumed the rest of the crew was surrounding Jim and me.

"What's going on here," Arrow's loud voice boomed over everyone else, causing me to clutch Jim's shirt tighter.

"Ember went up to fix the sails and nearly fell off," Jim answered.

There was then a long conversation between Arrow, my dad and Jim. Slowly, my heart returned to its normal pace and my breathing calmed. I opened my eyes at that point. I pulled away from Jim to find him looking down at me. My fingers ached as I let go of his shirt. I'd had them locked in that position for far too long.

"You alright," he asked.

I nodded and stood up, using the side of the ship to support myself. I vaguely heard Arrow say something about telling Captain Amelia about my 'brave feat.' I nodded numbly and he left soon after. Jim stood up and reached out to touch my shoulder. I simply shook my head, taking a small step back.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "To your stations."

The crew disbanded, but for Jim and my father.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"Ah, Jimbo, why don't ya get to work on cleanin' the galley," Dad suggested.

Jim just stared at me, a concerned look still on his face.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want to talk with Dad for a bit," I added.

Jim nodded hesitantly before running down to the galley. My dad wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close.

"What were ya thinkin', Em," he asked.

"That the sail needed to be fixed before it tore," I answered, staring ahead to the other side of the ship.

"Ya nearly killed yourself up there. If it hadn't been for Jimbo-"

"That's why I brought him along. I wasn't sure if I could do it alone and I needed his help," I interrupted.

I walked out of my dad's grasp and started down to the galley to help Jim. I stood tall as I walked; erasing all that remained of my fear from my face.

That night, after I finished the dishes, I found Jim on the bowsprit, his hair blowing around his face. He seemed completely lost in thought and didn't hear me as I removed my boots and climbed on as well. I sat behind him, whereas he was kneeling, and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him into a close. He jumped in surprise and whipped his head around to see me.

"What are you," he started.

"Thank you," I whispered, cutting him off. "You saved my life."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"You risked your own life for me. Not many people have done that, or would. You, my dad and Mr. Scroop are the only ones who have ever saved me but you, Jim, are the only one who did so without having any experience in the rigging. You could have died right along with me. That's why I'm thanking you."

Jim didn't say anything in response, which was fine with me. I enjoyed the calm silence between us, broken only by the sounds of our breathing. Jim sat down with his back still to me, straddling the bowsprit and I rested my chin on his shoulder. Jim took my hand in his and looked down, examining it. I could feel his thumb brushing over my palm.

"Your hands are so calloused," he mumbled.

"That's what happens when you work on a ship all your life. You become calloused… mind, body, heart and soul," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't seem that way all the time."

"Even the toughest leather can turn to velvet. It all depends on the one being touched.

Jim was silent for another minute.

"You know, I would never have thought Silver was your dad. You look nothing like him," he finally said.

"He says I take after my mother. The only thing I got from him, appearance wise, was my hair color. He says my personality is a mix between his and my mother's though."

Again, Jim didn't have a response. About a minute later, I pulled away and made my way back onto the deck.

"Goodnight, Jim," I said.

"See you tomorrow," he answered with a crooked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

About a month and a half later, my dad decided to take Jim and me along on his test-run of one of the longboats. Dad started to explain how to work the skiff, but Jim already sent the craft flying before my father could finish. I gripped the edge of the boat as we flew forward. Jim brought us into a comet and my jaw dropped at the beauty around us. Pale blue and white lights surrounded us and it simply took my breath away.

"This is beautiful, Jim," I yelled over the sounds within the comet.

He grinned at me and my dad glanced between us. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't interpret. Jim then started performing sharp twists and turns, making me hold on tighter to the edge of the boat. We flew out of the comet, dust still sticking to us for a few moments, and headed back towards the legacy. Once back, Jim and I pulled up one end of the boat while my dad handled the other. Morph came floating up to us and flew in circles around our heads.

"Oh, Jimbo. If could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today," Dad said, sitting in the boat.

"Bowing in the streets," Morph repeated, turning into a miniature of my dad and plopping into mid-air.

"I _wish_ I could do that. I mean, I went solar surfing as a kid, but nothing hard core. That was awesome," I added, taking a seat beside Jim.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home… but I'm gonna change all that," Jim answered.

"Are you now? How so," Dad asked.

"Uh… I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different.

I glanced at my dad to see a slightly saddened expression on his face. Jim rested his arm on the edge of the boat and I leaned back.

"Sometimes… plans go astray," Dad said and I bit my lip.

"Not this time," Jim answered comfortably.

Dad pulled his mechanical leg up and started working on one of the loose nuts.

"Need help, Dad," I asked.

Before I could move, Morph had turned into a wrench and my dad fixed the small problem with his leg.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway," Jim asked, leaning forward and taking his arm from behind my back.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream," Dad answered, moving the fingers of his mechanical hand.

"Was it worth it?"

My father moved to sit on the other side of Jim and put his arm behind both of us.

"I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am."

The three of us leaned back to rest, only to be thrown forward by something hitting the ship. I scrambled out of the longboat and hurried up to the deck, Dad and Jim close behind. I looked out to see that a star had exploded.

"Blast it all," I yelled.

"What the devil," my dad asked as he and Jim came up from behind me.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines," Arrow commanded.

The entire crew tied on their lifelines, making sure they were on tightly. I quickly climbed into the rigging, not wasting any time to take off my boots. There were various bits of rock flying through the sails and Arrow ordered that they be tied down. Mr. Scroop and I worked together on one side while two more crew members took the other. We had to work quickly to get the fore royal sail. It was the highest sail on the foremast. Being such, it was the one that moved the most, swaying back and forth, side to side. It felt as if the ship itself wanted nothing more than to throw us off. The only reason I didn't have to worry about panicking that time was because I had my lifeline and Mr. Scroop was there. Once the sail was tied down, I looked down at the bowsprit, just in time to see Jim save my dad from falling off the ship. My eyes widened and a scream caught in my throat. Then, I saw a large meteor heading directly for the ship. I stared in horror and Mr. Scroop had to pull on my jacket to get me to move. I looked back down at the bowsprit to see Jim and my dad put their arms in front of them as the meteor neared.

"Dad! Jim," I screamed and ran forward.

I grabbed onto the mast and leaned past it, staring in fear at the sight below. Suddenly, the meteor started pulling away. Once it was far enough out, I looked past it to see a black hole forming.

"Ember, go on deck. You'll be safer down there," Mr. Scroop yelled, pulling me back again.

This time, I took his advice and began my decent to the deck. I ran to the bowsprit, still shaking after being thrown around from the mast. I helped my dad and Jim back onto the ship and pointed towards the area the star had once been.

"It's a black hole," I yelled.

"Arrow then ordered for the sails to be released again and I scowled. I started towards the shrouds again, but Dad stopped me.

"Stay here, Ember. They can get the sails faster without worrying about you falling," he told me and I nodded.

Amelia ordered Jim to secure all of the lifelines, which he did in under a minute. Another wave hit the ship, causing me to go flying forward. I nearly hit Jim, but stopped short a couple of feet. I looked around and saw that we were about to be sucked into the black hole.

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," Amelia called from behind the wheel.

Jim pulled me into a standing position and pinned me against the mast, facing him. He had one arm wrapped around my back while the other held onto the mast. He had his cheek pressed against mine and his mouth by my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. My dad then came over and used his bulk to hold both of us to the mast. I pressed my head against Jim's shoulder and gave a silent prayer. There was a huge wave, stronger than any of the others, and I heard Jim and my dad struggle to stay still. Finally, we were safe and my father let us go; everyone started cheering.

"We did it," Jim yelled and spun me around a few times before kissing me.

The action surprised me and he immediately pulled away. The look on his face showed that he thought he'd made a mistake.

"Ember," he started, but I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, silencing him.

I pulled away only seconds later, just as Amelia was coming down the stairs. She started by congratulating Jim, my dad and me.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow," she asked.

There was silence. I looked around, but couldn't see the stone man anywhere. Mr. Scroop broke through the crowd, Arrow's hat in his claws.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow was lost. It appears his lifeline was not secured," Mr. Scroop said.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Jim. I was sure he'd tightened all of the lifelines.

"No, I checked them all," Jim said, running over to where the lifelines were.

There was one missing.

"I checked them all… they were secure," he mumbled.

I looked back at Mr. Scroop to see some kind of glint in his eyes, as well as a smirk playing on his face. I glared harshly at him as Amelia gave a few parting words for Arrow.

"Resume your posts. We carry on," she finished, walking up the stairs.

I turned back around to see Jim run off. I took a step forward to follow him, but my father grabbed my shoulder.

"Let him be, lass," he said and I nodded with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, I walked up from the sleeping quarters to find Jim and my dad talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it seemed like my dad was trying to cheer him up. I sat on the stairs and stared up at the sky, waiting for the conversation to be done. About five minutes later, I saw Jim come to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Jim," I greeted. "Care to take a walk with me?"

He gave a small nod and I stood up, walking up the stairs. We waked in silence for a while as I stared up at the stars. Jim walked with his hands in his pockets and stared down at the floor. His feet were shuffling a little as we walked. I stopped when we were near the bowsprit and leaned on the edge of the boat; Jim stood next to me.

"Silver already gave me his pep-talk, if that's what you're after," he mumbled.

"I know, but I don't care. If my dad already talked to you, great, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to as well."

I turned so that I could look out at the sky and Jim leaned with is back against the edge of the ship.

"You know, my dad used to tell me all kinds of stories when I was a kid. I believe every one of them, from the famous tale of Captain Flint to how the stars are made," I said.

"A lot of dust and pressure," Jim answered.

"Sure, that's the mechanics of it, but do you know why a new star is formed?"

"You got me. What's the story?"

"Every star is made by the heavens for a great sailor, usually captain or first mate, but sometimes for other crew members. Only the greatest get a star, though. If you know a sailor's story, you can usually tell which star is theirs. You see that bright one over there," I asked, pointing out.

Jim turned to the same position I was in and looked.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's the star for Odysseus. That tiny red one over there is Flint's star. It's hard to see from here because we're so far away, but I hear it's massive, bigger than most. When I was a little girl, I wanted to have the largest star, showing that I was the best sailor in the universe. I still work towards that dream, but I think I may have to settle for second place."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I believe _you'll_ have the biggest, brightest star in all the galaxies," I answered, turning to look at him.

Jim had a surprised look on his face.

"Why do you think that?"

"I know you'll be a great captain one day, the greatest. I just have this gut feeling. One day, people will be able to look up at the sky and point out Captain Hawkins' star. I just hope I'm right there with you on your journey," I answered quietly, standing up straight.

Jim did so as well, looking down into my eyes; he was only slightly taller than me.

"I think I could live with that," he whispered.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his, resting my hands on his chest. I felt his arms snake around my waist as the kissed deepened and he pulled me closer. When we finally pulled apart, I smiled up at him. For the first time, I felt at though someone other than my father truly loved me for who I was.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Dad called a meeting in the galley. The crew was getting restless and we both knew it. I sat on one of the tables, leaning against the wall, as I waited for the crew. Once everyone had arrived, the talk started.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," Mr. Splice said.

He had a high-pitched voice and was often mistaken for a woman.

"There's only three of them left," another crew member added.

"I'd given him the nickname 'Grappler' because of his four arms.

"We are wanting to move," Mr. Fitch said, his voice raising slightly.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," my dad answered.

"We told you that from the beginning, boys. Don't be hasty," I added in a bored tone.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Mr. Scroop said, raising his claws to prove a point.

I glared at him while Dad grabbed him by the collar.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joining him," Dad yelled, throwing Scroop against a barrel of purps.

"I'll do the deed myself," I threatened darkly.

The spider reached into the barrel and pulled out a purp.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise," he said.

"You got something to say, Scroop," Dad asked.

"It's that boy. Methinks you both have a soft spot for him."

At that, the rest of the crew started murmuring.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only! Flint's trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp," my father demanded rhetorically.

"We've come too far. I'm not giving up Flint's trove just for some boy I met along the way," I yelled.

"What was it no? 'Oh, you've got the makings of greatness in ya.' Or 'You'll have the biggest, brightest star in all the galaxies'," Scroop said mockingly.

"Shut your yap," Dad and I yelled.

"I cozied up to the kid to keep him off our scent, but I ain't gone soft," Dad concluded.

"And you, Ember," Scroop asked.

"I like him, big deal. The boy's not worth his weight in gold, let along all that treasure," I answered with a casual shrug.

"Land ho," Mr. Onus called from the crow's-nest.

I went into the back of the kitchen while the rest of the crew went upstairs to see. I grabbed a pile of dishes and brought them into the main part of the galley. There, I saw Jim climb out of the barrel the purps were in. I dropped the plates, causing them to shatter. Jim looked at me with rage, hatred and pain in his eyes.

"Jim… I-"

"I trusted you," he said bitterly before running off.

He had gotten to the stairs when my dad came down.

"Jimbo," Dad said. "Playing games, are we?"

Jim walked backwards until he was pressed against a table.

"Yeah… yeah, we're playing games," he answered.

I didn't move or speak. I couldn't. All I could do was think about what I had said, what Jim had heard. I blocked everything out as my mind focused on what I'd seen in his eyes. I was jerked out of my thoughts upon hearing my father yell out. Jim had stabbed the pump of his mechanical leg, crippling him. Jim ran upstairs, disappearing from my sight.

"Ember, follow him," Dad ordered.

Even then, I couldn't move. I sank to my knees, my palms pressed against the floorboards. Broken ceramic surrounded me and I scowled at the purity of its white coloring. I heard my father order everyone into action and could hear all kinds of crashing. I assumed Grappler had gotten the guns, as he'd been instructed to do when the whole mutiny was being planned. I just continued to stare at the broken plates. My mind replayed what Jim had said, over and over again. His eyes cut the deepest. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes and watched as, one by one, they hit the floorboards, soaking into the wood. About a half-hour later, that's how my father found me.

"Ember," he started.

"I was wrong," I whispered.

"What?"

"I was wrong. He means so much to me… He's worth more than Flint's trove!"

That was when I broke down, heaving sobs escaping my lips. My dad kneeled beside me, resting his hand on my shoulder. My hand clenched into a fist and I pounded once on the floor, breaking a plate into smaller pieces in the process.

"Come with me," Dad said and I looked at him with red, puffy eyes.

"What," I asked.

"We're going down to that planet."


	10. Chapter 10

We got to the planet and looked around for any sign of Jim, Amelia or Dr. Doppler. I was of little use, as my vision was still blurred with tears.

"Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas," an unfamiliar voice yelled, causing me to look over.

I swatted away my tears for a better look. The crew began shooting at a strange robot. I saw Jim pull the robot down and shoot back.

"Stop wastin' your fire," Dad yelled and everyone stopped shooting.

Dad made a white flag out of a stick and a piece of cloth. He beckoned me to follow, which I did.

"Hello up there," he yelled, waving the flag. "Jimbo? If, uh, it's alright with the captain, Em and I'd like a word with ay. No tricks. Just a little palaver."

Dad pulled himself over the hill and I followed, still feeling numb. I didn't have anything with me and tears still brimmed my eyes. Jim came down moments later; I couldn't look at him. I felt too ashamed. Morph flew forward, but even he couldn't cheer me up.

"Ah, Morphy," Dad exclaimed. "I wondered where you was off to."

He sat on a nearby rock while I remained standing. Jim drew nearer, only a few feet away.

"Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley," my dad said with a slight laugh.

Jim only glared harder.

"Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought we'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us all," Dad explained, standing again.

"Jim, I can't begin to explain," I cut myself off, forcing back a lump in my throat.

"You heartless," Jim started, his voice raising.

"Now none of that," my dad interrupted; I shook my head.

"No, Dad. Let him speak his peace. I deserve it," I mumbled.

"You're nothing but a heartless, backstabbing, manipulative shrew! I can't believe I trusted you! I let you in and _this_ is what it got me," Jim yelled and a chocked sob escaped me.

I took a breath before looking him in the eyes. They had that same look from before, when we were in the galley.

"Now that you've spoken your peace, can I speak mine," I asked.

"Em," Dad started, but I held up a hand to silence him.

Jim nodded, answering my question.

"I'm going to be honest, Jim. Meeting you was completely accidental. I wasn't supposed to meet anyone when I went down to Montressor. My job was to get the map from Bones and get out. If he hadn't given you the map, none of this would have happened. But he did, and I can't change that. Becoming your friend and getting you to trust me, yeah, that was part of the plan. It was my job to keep you from getting any suspicions. What none of us planned on was me falling in love with you. That was beyond my control. And Jim," I choked back another sob, "Everything that happened between us was real, 100%. I can't change the past, but I'm so sorry for screwing this, us, up."

Fresh tears overflowed from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away. It was all in vain. That was when my dad decided to take over.

"Listen to me," he whispered to Jim, "If we play our cards right, the three of us can walk away from this rich as kings."

Jim looked like he was thinking it over.

"Yeah," he questioned.

My father chuckled.

"You get me that map and, uh, and even portion of the treasure is yours.

Dad stuck his hand out to shake with Jim. He looked down with a sigh. A look of disgust crossed his face.

"Boy, you both are really something. All that talk of greatness, light coming of my sails… what a joke. And you, Ember, with your little story of the stars. Was that all a lie, too?"

Another sob escaped me. I couldn't answer, couldn't' tell him that I spoke the truth then.

"Now, just see here, Jimbo," Dad started.

"I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure you don't see one drabloon of _my_ treasure," Jim interrupted.

Another tear fell. I didn't care about the treasure anymore. My heart ached, being torn between my father and Jim. I knew I'd have to choose one side or the other, very soon. It would be the hardest decision I'd ever have to make.

"That treasure is owed me, by t'under!"

"Well, try to find it without _my map_, by t'under," Jim yelled back

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy? Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come! Morph, Ember, hop to it," Dad ordered.

No one moved

"Now," he yelled, his mechanical eyes glowing bright red.

I jump slightly and Morph hid behind Jim's neck.

"I can't follow you. Not this time, Dad," I answered, my voice breaking and more tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What?!"

I wiped my eyes, standing tall.

"Dad, you've always told me that one day, I'll have to break off of your ship and chart my own course. You told me that you'd be the happiest father alive if you got to see me start that course. Well, here's your chance. I just… can't follow you anymore. I'm taking the helm, now. I've made my choice and I'm staying with it, sink or swim." I turned to Jim. "I don't care about the treasure. I was wrong in the galley. That treasure means nothing to me, compared to you." I turned back to my father. "Here's my choice, Dad. I'm choosing Jim, following my heart and charting my own course. Here's your chance to tell me if you're proud of me."

My father stared between me and Jim for a moment.

"Oh, blast it," he yelled, leaving.

I turned to Jim again, wiping my eyes fro the thousandth time that day.

"Jim, I know you probably don't trust me anymore, I wouldn't either. But I hope you can put your faith in me just this one time. I swear, I won't let you down," I whispered.

"How do I know it's not just part of your plan," he asked.

"Remember the night after you saved me in the rigging? Remember how we were talking about how growing up on a ship had made me tough as leather. Well, the only part of me that still feels tough would be my calloused hands. Please, Jim, trust me just this once."

"Only to a point. Come on," he answered and started walking towards the strange home he was taking shelter in.

"Why is _she_ here," Amelia demanded upon seeing me.

"She says she's on our side," Jim answered.

"I'll prove it any way possible," I added.

"I don't trust her," Amelia said before groaning in pain.

The doctor made her lie still.

"We'll see. She left Silver," Jim mumbled, tossing a wary glance my way.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, things were looking grim, to say the least.

"Gentlemen," Amelia started, obviously wanting nothing to do with me. "We must stay together and… and… ohh," she stopped, cut off by pain.

"And what," Doppler asked frantically. "What?! We must stay together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her," Jim answered, almost in a pleading tone.

"Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless."

I could tell Doppler liked the captain, a lot. I felt sorry for him and wished I could have helped.

"It's okay, Doc. Ember, can you help," Jim asked.

"As a fifteen-year-old first mate, the best I can do is evaluate the problem. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she has two or three cracked ribs, no offence, Doctor," I answered, sitting with my back against the wall and my knees tucked in.

Doppler waved off my comment with a movement of his hand.

"Don't worry," the robot known as BEN said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things."

As it spoke, Jim walked to the opening of the shelter. I stood up and walked across the room to stand beside him.

"Jim, any thoughts at all," BEN asked.

"Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here," Jim trailed off.

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead," Morph finished and then shied away.

I took him in my hands as Jim sighed again.

"Jim, I'm sorry. I don't know how to help," I whispered. "My dad's loaded the crew up with all the weapons and he's probably told them about my betrayal. I just… feel so useless to you."

Morph whimpered in my hand and I pet him with my thumb.

"Well, I think that Jimmy and Emmie could use a little quiet time," BEN said, "So I'll just slip out the back door."

Jim and I whipped around.

"Back door," we repeated in unison.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

Jim and I leaned over the opening to see so much machinery that it took my breath away.

"Whoa. What is this stuff," Jim asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!"

"Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here," Jim called.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"No."

"If you don't trust me, then it'd be better for you to keep me in your sight," I argued.

"Fine, hurry up!"

"No, no, Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay," Doppler started.

"I'll be back," Jim interrupted and jumped down, me and BEN right behind him.

We found out way to the area where the crew was camping. Everyone was in a dead sleep. We stole the longboat they had and silently made our way back onto the ship.

"I'll get the map. Ember, come with me. BEN, you stay here," Jim whispered as we went towards the bottom of the ship.

"I'll go disable the laser. Aye-aye, Captain Jimmy," the robot answered and started towards the control center.

"BEN, no," Jim started to call, but stopped.

"I could always go with him, make sure he doesn't screw it up," I offered.

"No. You're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

With that, I followed Jim in the opposite direction BEN had gone. We soon ended up in the area the longboats were kept.

"Don't touch anything," Jim warned me.

"Aye, Captain," I answered with a nod.

I felt an ache in my chest from his distrust in me. I knew he had good reason for it, but that didn't make it any easier on me. Jim kept his eyes on me as we walked between the empty spaces where two longboats were once kept. He reached into a pile of rope and pulled out the map before pocketing it. We were on our way back to find BEN when an alarm sounded.

"No," I whispered.

Jim and I ran back towards the staircase we'd come from. The alarm had stopped just seconds after it had started, but that was all that was needed to alert anyone who may be onboard of or presence.

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all," Jim started, but was cut off upon seeing Mr. Scroop at the top of the stairs.

"Cabin boy," the spider said darkly.

Jim ran in the other direction and Scroop knocked me to the side, throwing me across the room. I shook myself off and ran after Scroop and Jim. There were barrels knocked over in the path and I knew Jim had thrown them there to slow Mr. Scroop down. I quickly made my way past them and saw Jim jump out from around the corner, aiming his loaded gun at Scroop. Suddenly, the lights went out and everything was pitch black. I held my breath and listened closely. I couldn't hear anything but Jim's breathing. The lights flicked on again and Mr. Scroop had disappeared. The gun was now aimed at me.

"Don't shoot," I yelled and ran over to where Jim was.

He turned around, aiming the gun in the other direction. While he had his back turned, Mr. Scroop started lowering from the ceiling

"Jim, look out," I yelled.

He turned to see Scroop, but was then knocked backwards. The gun was knocked out of his hand as he landed flat on his back. I picked it up just as the artificial gravity was disabled. I turned in mid-air to see Jim kick Scroop through the wooden grate above them. They both started floating upwards and I followed after. Scroop hooked onto the main mast while Jim continued floating. I grabbed onto the ropes leading to the crow's-nest. I was below Scroop, but couldn't get a clear shot from where he was positioned. Jim just barely held onto the flag that was attached to the crow's-nest. He was barely hanging onto his life. Scroop ascended the mast with ease, using his claws to hold on, and quickly made it to the crow's-nest. I scrambled up the ropes, making sure I wasn't going to slip off. Scroop started to saw through the rope holding the flag, Jim's lifeline.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow," the spider said.

"Tell him yourself," I yelled and fired the gun, hitting my target.

Mr. Scroop started drifting upwards and Jim kicked him into the flag before grabbing onto the mast. Scroop drifted off in that flag. I let go of the gun and started up to the crow's-nest. Just as I got up there, the artificial gravity came back on and Jim fell to the bottom of the platform. I ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay," I asked.

Before he could answer, Morph came out of a pipe by our heads, covered in soot, and started coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jim answered and I threw my arms around him.

"I was afraid I was gonna lose you."

Jim rubbed my back gently before standing.

"Laser cannons disable, Captain Jimmy, sir. See? That wasn't so bad," BEN called.

He was covered in wires. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out the map. I breathed a sigh of relief and we began on our way back to Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler.


	12. Chapter 12

We made our way back to BEN's home and Jim ran over to where Doppler was sleeping in the shadows.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map," Jim called.

A mechanical hand reached out and took the map from his hand.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," my father said.

"Dad," I whispered in shock.

Jim and I looked around to see Amelia and Doppler bound and gagged.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, boy," one of the crew members called while five of them surrounded us.

We tried to run, splitting up, but someone grabbed my arms and held me to the floor, sharply hitting my head. The scent of iron filled my senses and I was sure my head was bleeding. I glanced up and could see that Grappler was the one holding me there. I looked ahead and saw that. Mr. Fitch and Mr. Turnbuckle had captured Jim. Morph bit Fitch's tail, resulting in him getting hit and retreating to Jim's pocket.

"What's the sorry sack of metal," Mr. Splice asked, grabbing BEN.

"Not the face," the robot yelled.

"You're just like me, Jimbo and Em. Ya hates to lose," Dad said.

I continued to struggle against Grappler's hold, but he only pushed me down harder. Jim glared at my father, still trying to pull himself free. Dad worked on opening the map, but couldn't figure out what to do. Jim had a smug look on his face.

"Open it," Dad ordered, thrusting the orb in front of Jim.

Fitch and Turnbuckle released him so he could take the map in his hands.

"Jim, don't do what he wants," I yelled, only to be hit in the head again.

Blood trickled in front of my left eye and I shook my head. Jim glared at my dad even harder, a scowl on his lips.

"I'd get busy," my father said, pulling out his gun.

Jim opened the map without even looking at it. A green light flew from the orb, making a miniature of the planet.

"Oh, the powers at be. Would you look," Dad mumbled.

The green light then formed a beam that led out of the home we were in. My father chuckled.

"Tie 'em up and leave 'em with the others until we- What," he asked when the beam disappeared.

"You want the map, you're taking Ember and me, too," Jim told him in a tone that meant there would be no negotiations.

"We'll take 'em all," Dad said after a few seconds of thought.

We were soon loaded into the longboat with Jim, Dad and me at the bow. Doppler and Amelia were in the back, at gunpoint. My father had his arm behind Jim to make sure we didn't try to go anywhere. Jim held the map close to his chest with one hand and used his other arm to hold me close. I pressed my sleeve against my head, trying to stop the bleeding in my head. I knew it wasn't a serious injury, but it seemed that way because of the fact that head wounds bleed more than any other. Jim had a slightly worried expression on his face and I shook my head. We followed the light beam until it became impossible to go by longboat. We then got out of the boat and started on foot, my father leading the way. Mr. Fitch stayed behind with Amelia and Doppler. Morph came out of Jim's pocket, making worried noises. I took him in my hands and held him close to my heart.

"It's okay, Morph," I whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

He flew into my jacket pocket and curled up in there. BEN came up from behind us, a concerned expression on his face.

"Jimmy, Emmie, I-I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life… Was I ever dancing with and android named Lupe," the robot asked, yelling at the end.

Jim shushed him and glanced over his shoulder at my father.

"This isn't over yet," he whispered and we began walking again.

"We're getting' close, lads. I smell treasure a-waitin'," Dad yelled and pulled out the sword of his mechanical arm.

"Really? Because all I can smell is my blood in the air," I muttered.

The bleeding had finally stopped, but I was sure it had dried into my hair and my head was pounding. Dad grabbed Jim by the shirt and cut through the vegetation. I made sure to stay by Jim's side. We made it through, but there was nothing to be seen but an empty cliff.

"Where is it," my father asked.

"I see nothing. One great, big, stinking hung of nothing," Mr. Onus yelled.

The beam of light disappeared, retracting into the gold sphere in Jim's hands. He began pressing buttons on it, but nothing happened.

"What's going on, Jimbo," Dad demanded.

"I don't know. I can't get it open," Jim answered, still struggling.

"We should've never followed this boy," Mr. Splice yelled, shoving Jim to the ground.

I kneeled beside him to make sure he was alright.

"I suggest you get that gizmo going again, and fast," Dad threatened.

"He can't," I yelled.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now," Mr. Turnbuckle called.

"Throw him over cliff," Mr. Onus suggested.

I stood up and in their way, my arms out to the sides.

"You want to kill him, you'll have to get through me first," I yelled.

Jim then stuck the map in an indent in the ground and a green light poured into the metal beneath our feet. I turned around to see a strange holographic orb come out of the ground, in front of Jim. Seven beams of light all came forward and converged in front of us, forming a large, triangular-shaped door. It opened to reveal the swirling blue clouds of the Lagoon Nebula.

"Oh, have mercy," my dad murmured.

"The Lagoon Nebula," Jim asked in disbelief.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy," I whispered.

"A big door… opening and closing," Jim mumbled, pressing a space on the green orb. "Let's see… Kinapis… Montressor spaceport."

He pressed the small crescent and the doors revealed the spaceport we'd left from three months prior.

"So that's how Flint did it," I whispered, pressing various locations.

"He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure."

My father shoved both of us away from the map.

"But where'd he stash it all," he demanded. He began pressing many locations, trying to find it. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

"Treasure! Treasure! It's buried in the," BEN started, sounding as if he was going to malfunction.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Jim finished.

"What," I asked.

"What if the whole planet _is_ the mechanism… and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?"

The crew started digging, but was shot down when Mr. Turnbuckle's pick ricocheted back at him.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there," Dad demanded.

Jim walked over to the map and pressed a location.

"Just open the right door," he answered and a large, open area with metal spires was shown.

Jim reached forward and stuck his hand through the portal before going in. I walked through with him. Before we could go far, my dad put his hands on our shoulders to stop us. The whole crew followed behind him. The sight before us made my jaw drop. There was gold and jewelry as far as the eye could see.

"Oh my," I whispered in chock.

The crew all ran forward, cheering wildly.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," my dad whispered and let us go.

I took Jim's hand in mine and he squeezed it tightly.

"We are going to need a bigger boat," Mr. Onus yelled.

The entire core of the planet was a sphere of treasure. My lifelong goal was to take this treasure with my father. Now, just seeing it, knowing it existed, was enough.

"This is all seeming very familiar," BEN mumbled.

I looked past him and saw an old, run-down ship. I glanced back at my father, only to see him preoccupied with all the treasure around us. I pulled on Jim and pushed BEN forward.

"Jim, BEN, come on," I whispered, leading them to the ship. "We're getting out of here and I'll make sure you don't leave empty-handed."


	13. Chapter 13

We made it to the ship and Jim gave me a boost before pulling himself up. He then leaned over to help BEN.

"Do you know what's strange," the robot asked, "I can't tell you how frustrating it is, Jimmy, 'cause there's something just… It's nagging at the back of my mind."

He fell onto the ship and I turned around to see a skeleton in a chair. Jim saw it too.

"Captain Flint," we both whispered in shock as I walked up to it.

"In the flesh," BEN exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that-that-that resembles flesh… that's not there."

In Flint's boney fingers, I saw a piece of metal. I pulled it out of his grasp, breaking his fingers off, and examined it. It looked like some kind of computer chip.

"And yet it's so odd, you know," BEN continued, "I mean, I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was."

"What's that," Jim asked, referring to the chip in my hand.

"Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

Suddenly, it clicked.

"BEN, I think I just found your mind," I exclaimed, running up to him. "Hold still."

I placed my hand on his head and aimed the chip to the back of it, where all the wires were coming loose.

"Aah! Emmie, your hands are very, very cold," BEN said.

"Says the metal robot. Hold still, will ya," I answered and put the chip in place. BEN jolted and spun around once.

"Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, guys, I was just thinking… I was just think- It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flit pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!" There was a huge crash. "Speaking of which…"

We looked around to see explosions all over, in the metal spires.

"No," I whispered.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite," BEN explained.

"What?!"

One of the spires fell, crashing into the planet's core and cracking it. A laser beam began destroying all of the treasure.

"Run! Run for you lives," BEN yelled to us.

"You go back and help the captain and Doc," Jim ordered, running over to the controls. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me."

He went under the control board and started messing with the wires. I ran over to help. BEN pulled Jim out by his boots.

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy," he yelled. Jim glared harshly at him. "Unless he looks at me like that… Bye, Jim!"

With that, BEN ran off.

"Ember, go with him," Jim ordered.

I reached over and hooked up two wires.

"Not happening. I'm making sure you get out of here," I answered.

"It's not safe for you here."

"Since when have I ever played it safe? Attach those two wires."

Jim gave up talking me out of it and quickly finished hooking up all of the wires. We came up to see that the lasers were completely destroying everything. The ship still wouldn't work properly, though. I ducked under the control panel and moved a few more wires.

"Try it now," I called

Jim started up the ship and it began moving.

"Yes," he yelled, "Morph, Ember, we are so out of here!"

I stood back up, a smile on my face. Jim was at the wheel, turning us towards the door.

"Ah, Jimbo," we heard my father call. He had somehow gotten onto the ship. "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?"

Jim grabbed a nearby sword, holding it to my father. I took the wheel and kept us on course for the door.

"Get back," Jim threatened.

"I like you, lad, but I've come too far to let you, and even me own daughter, stand between me and me treasure," Dad said, moving forward.

Jim backed up and I was pressed to the wheel, unable to move it. A laser hit the ship, causing us to go flying from it. My dad and I landed on a small, slanted platform. Jim, however, flew off and had to grasp onto a ledge jutting out. That ledge was slowly retracting, though, and there was a pit of molten gold at the bottom of the chasm. My dad had somehow managed to hold onto the edge of the ship and refused to let go.

"Jim," I screamed and reached out.

I was barely on the platform and nearly slipped off, but my dad grabbed the edge of my jacket. He pulled me back to keep me from falling.

"Ember," Jim called, trying to keep his grip on the ledge.

The ship started going into the laser beam and Dad pulled it back. I reached out for Jim again, but he was too far away from me.

"Dad! Help me save him," I cried, a tear falling from my eyes.

My dad used the clamp of his mechanical arm to hold onto the ship. He then took my hand and lowered me. Jim was still out of my reach. I just couldn't get to him. Then, the ledge he was holding onto sank in and he fell, catching a smaller one even farther away.

"No," I screamed, tears flowing down my face.

"I can't hold on," Jim yelled.

"Daddy! Please!"

I looked into the struggling eyes of my father, torment in my own.

"I… Oh, blast me for a fool," Dad yelled and let go of the ship, sliding down the platform.

I reached out and Jim grabbed my hand at the last second. My dad pulled us up and I hugged Jim tightly, crying on his shoulder. He was alive! The ship floated into the laser beam and was destroyed, along with the treasure on it. Jim pulled me closer to protect me from the explosion.

"Let's get out of here," Jim yelled and the three of us began running.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim, my father, Morph and I ran through the portal and onto the exterior of the planet. Jim's hand was tightly around mine.

"Silver, you gave up," he asked.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it," my father answered.

"Aloha, Jimmy and Emmie," BEN yelled.

We looked up to see him on the Legacy.

"BEN," I called happily.

"Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

The ship hit part of the cliff we were standing on and I could hear yelling from on board. Jim hoisted me onto the ship before climbing in. Both of us helped my dad up. We ran up to the quarter deck and my dad stopped at the stairs.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of," he started.

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver," Amelia answered and I cringed slightly at her words.

My father chuckled nervously and I cast a worried expression at Jim.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

He and I went to the bridge, where Amelia and Doppler were, just as a chunk of metal knocked off the top sail of the rear mast. That part of the mast fell and destroyed a laser cannon.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters only at 30% of capacity," BEN said.

"30%," Doppler asked, "That means we're … We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

Jim leaned over the side of the ship and behind us, at the portal. He then looked down at the destroyed laser cannon.

"What are you planning," I asked.

"We gotta turn around," he said.

"What," Amelia demanded as Jim jumped down onto the deck.

I followed after him and we ran over to the remains of the cannon.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here," Jim called.

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno," Doppler asked, panic in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that."

Jim pulled out a flat piece of the destroyed cannon and brought it over to what would soon be a thruster.

"He's gonna open a different door," I called.

"Listen to them," Dad yelled and hurried over to us.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction," BEN announced.

"What do you need, Jim," my dad and I asked at the same time.

"Just some way to attach this," he answered.

"All right," Dad answered, "Stand back. Stand back, now."

I held the two pieces of metal in place while my dad welded them together.

"There you go," I said as we lifted it onto the edge of the ship.

Jim hopped on and turned to us.

"Okay. Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal," he ordered.

"No matter what hap," I trailed off in a whisper, my eyes wide in fear. "Jim!"

"Fifty-eight seconds," BEN yelled.

Jim looked in the robot's direction and then back at me.

"I love you, Ember," he said and took off.

"Jim," I screamed and leaned over the edge of the ship.

"Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round," Dad yelled and I ran to the bow of the ship.

I stood right in front of the bowsprit and stared out as the ship turned. I soon caught sight of Jim and watched as he ducked and weaved through all the moving metal. My breath caught in my throat every time I lost sight of him.

"Twenty-five seconds," I heard BEN yell.

I then saw the thruster from Jim's board go out, and stay out. He began falling down into a chasm and I gripped the wood of the ship's edge even harder, my knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"Jim, please," I whispered, praying to whatever higher power there might be.

"Seventeen seconds," BEN screamed.

The panic in his voice was even more evident than before. We passed the chasm Jim had fallen in and BEN started a countdown at seven. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and leaned over to see Jim flying past the ship.

"Five… Four," BEN continued.

Jim pressed a location and we passed through the new opening without even a second to spare. We were back at Montressor spaceport.

"Wow! Yeah," Jim crowed as he flew around the ship.

"You done it, Jimmy," Dad yelled. "You don't it, boy! Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?"

Jim hopped on board the ship, letting his board fall into space. I stood where I was for a moment, in shock. I then ran from the bow and over to Jim. He came into sight just as he set BEN down.

"Hey, you hugged me back! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," the robot exclaimed.

I threw my arms around Jim, knocking him backwards in the process, and he landed with a grunt.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, James Hawkins," I whispered.

I began sobbing as we lay on the deck and Jim gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Ember," he started.

"You told me you love me and jumped off the edge of the ship. You fell when we were seventeen fucking seconds from planet destruction."

"It's okay now."

I nodded and pushed myself off of him, drying my eyes. I briefly thought of the fact that I'd never cried so much in my lifetime as I had in the past few days. Jim and I then noticed someone missing, someone very important to the both of us. Jim took my hand in his and took me down to the longboats. He put his finger to his lips to keep me quiet.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks," my dad whispered as we rounded the corner. He still hadn't noticed us.

"You never quit, do you," Jim asked.

"Ah, Jimbo, Em! Ha ha! I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure," Dad said, tying the rope into a loose knot that couldn't have held a rock still.

Jim went over and made a tight knot to replace my father's faulty one.

"That should do that," he said and my dad chuckled.

"I taught you too well. Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart."

Jim sighed and undid the knots in the rope while I opened the hatch.

"What say you ship out with us, lad? Hawkins and Silver's. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone," Dad offered and Morph turned into a hat before plopping on Jim's head.

He took the shape-shifter off his head and tickled him, making him turn back into his normal form.

"You know, when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second… But, uh, I met this old cyborg and his daughter and they taught me that I could chart my own course," Jim answered and I smiled softly. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do you see off that bow of yours," Dad asked.

"A future."

"Why, look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special Jim. And so are you, Em. You're both gonna rattle the stars, you are."

Jim hugged my father and I swatted away a few tears.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine," Dad said, rubbing his eye. He then turned to me. "Ember, you've picked yourself a fine one. I'm happy for ya and I really was the proudest father alive when you decided to take the helm."

I rubbed my eyes again.

"Geez, Dad, why do you make it sound like I'm never gonna see you again," I asked.

"That may be," my dad answered and I looked up at him.

"What?!"

"Em, you'll be happier with Jimbo than if you stuck around with me. It's time you lived a normal life, living in one place instead of moving all around."

I wrapped my arms around my father and cried. I knew it would probably be the last time I'd ever see him. He held me tight for a few minutes before I finally let go.

"I'll miss you, Dad," I whispered, my voice breaking from my tears. My father gave me a soft smile.

"Did you ever fix that gizmo I gave you, Em," he asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small metal orb that was about the size of my palm.

"I almost had it, but I think there's a piece missing," I answered.

My dad handed me a small piece of metal that looked like it had some kind of chip on one side.

"I think that might be it. Jimbo, do me a favor and help Ember solve this," he said.

Morph then started crying, turning into a puddle of water in Jim's hands.

"Oh, hey, Morphy. It's okay," I said.

"We'll see you around," Jim finished.

"See you around," Morph repeated and licked our faces before floating over to my father.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya," Dad said, "I need you to keep an eye on this here pup and me daughter. Will ya do me that little favor?"

Morph saluted him and cuddled against his face before floating over to Jim and me.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dad called as the longboat lowered. He reached into his pocket and threw a handful of gold into Jim's hands. "This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers."

"Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag," Jim said.

"Why, Jimbo, lad, when have I ever done otherwise?"

Dad's boat started flying off and I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"I love you, Dad," I yelled and I could vaguely hear him chuckling.

Jim and I walked over to the stairs and sat there. I held up the metal orb in my hand and Jim helped me put the newly acquired piece in its rightful place. The sphere then opened up to reveal a holographic image of my father.

"Well, Em, looks like you've charted out your course with Jimbo. He's a good lad for ya. Why, you get the same look in your eyes for him that your mum gave me. He's got the same for you. I hope the two of ya are happy. And don't ya be worrying about prison. I already talked to the captain and you're free as a bird… I love ya, Em. Don't forget that."

The holographic image disappeared and the sphere closed. Jim held me close as I cried silently. I didn't bother to dry my eyes that time. I just let the tears fall as I sat there with my head on his shoulder. Jim gently brushed his fingers through my hair and I cringed when he hit the still-tender spot on the right side of my head.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore," I answered with a watery laugh.

About an hour later, we were back at Montressor spaceport and Jim led me through the people to find his mother. He hugged her tightly and then Morph flew forward and licked her face.

"Mom, this is Ember," Jim said, introducing me. Sarah immediately recognized me.

"I-I was afraid you were lost in the fire," she said and I scratched the back of my head.

"About that," I mumbled.

"Mom, Ember doesn't have anywhere to live and I want her to stay with us," Jim said.

"Oh, well, I just don't know. I mean, we still live with Delbert," she stared.

Jim then held up a gold coin.

"We found the treasure," he whispered, "We can rebuild the in."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her son and held him close.

"It's real," he asked.

"As real as the creation of stars," I answered with a smile.


	15. Epilogue

A little over a year later, when Jim and I were both seventeen, the Benbow Inn was finally completely. Jim, Sarah and I had put a lot of hard work into it, and it finally paid off. I'd even broken out of my traditional clothing and worn a dark purple dress for the occasion. That night, there was a huge party, where everyone was dancing and having a good time. BEN came through the kitchen door with five pieces of cake and began passing them out to everyone. I looked over at Dr. Doppler and Amelia to see them holding their four beautiful babies. They had three little girls and one boy. There was one person missing in all the festivities, though.

About twenty minutes into the party, the door was thrown open by two robot police. Everyone in the room gasped. The police stepped aside to reveal Jim in a white uniform. He had graduated from the interstellar academy. Everyone cheered for him and the police left. Jim joined his mother in a dance and I even danced with a few people. After a while, I found Jim by the window, looking outside. I walked over to him and took his hand.

"What are you up to, Captain Hawkins," I asked, kissing his cheek.

Jim turned me around and pulled me so that my back was pressed up against his chest.

"Look up there," he whispered, pointing out the window.

I looked up and saw the clouds in a formation that looked like my father. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"He's watching over us," I whispered.

"You know, once I become that great captain you said I'd become, I'm going to need a first mate," Jim whispered.

I turned in his arms and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins, are you suggesting that I be your first mate," I asked in false surprise.

"Who better for the job?"

"Perhaps Amelia or Dr. Doppler. Amelia was a captain herself and Delbert is far more intelligent then me."

"They have to take care of their kittens… and puppy."

"Yeah, don't ask me how that one worked out," I said with a chuckle.

"So, what do you say," Jim asked.

"I say, 'sign me up'."

"Can you bark orders like Mr. Arrow?"

"Jim, do you remember what my Dad's old crew was like? If I can manage a bunch of idiots like them with an authority that could get them to work, I think I can handle a few academy students," I answered while leaning forward to kiss him and Jim placed a finger to my lips.

"There's one more thing I need to ask you," he said and I gave him a slightly confused look.

I looked into Jim's eyes and saw the emotion in them that Dad had always told me about. They held the same emotion that mine did when Jim was around.

"Since you're going to be my first mate, I have to ask. Will you be my bride," Jim asked, pulling out a small box and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

I gasped and then noticed the room had gone completely silent. Everyone was watching, some anticipating my answer, others in shock at Jim's actions. Sarah was one of the people surprised at Jim.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I will."

Everyone started cheering as Jim slid the engagement ring on my left ring finger. He then leaned forward and kissed me deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew that my dad was smiling at us, wherever he was.

* * *

**Finito! Finished! DONE! Well, I hope you guys liked my story and that it wasn't a total waste of my time. Please R&R... I may have an additional chapter, but that'll be more of an author's note because there are like a million things that went through my mind as I was writing this story and I want to share with all my faithful readers. :D**


End file.
